


singing through your body

by timshl



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timshl/pseuds/timshl
Summary: “Open up, sweet thing,” Yongsun says, and Byulyi readily obliges, parting her lips to let Yongsun slip the metal ball between them.“Get it nice and warm and wet for me,” she instructs, and once again Byulyi obeys, jaw working as she shifts the ball around in her mouth. Sometimes the outline of it becomes clear when it presses against the inside of her cheek, and Yongsun has to suppress a shiver.(D/s AU: Yongsun is a Domme, and Byulyi is her submissive.)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	singing through your body

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Dom/sub relationships are the norm, and sexual orientation is defined in terms of power dynamics (Dominant/submissive) rather than gender preference. 
> 
> That aside… this is pretty much just 100% porn (that distracted me terribly from working on my WIP, oops). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

“Open up, sweet thing,” Yongsun says, and Byulyi readily obliges, parting her lips to let Yongsun slip the metal ball between them. 

“Get it nice and warm and wet for me,” she instructs, and once again Byulyi obeys, jaw working as she shifts the ball around in her mouth—sometimes the outline of it becomes clear when it presses against the inside of her cheek, and Yongsun has to suppress a shiver.

“Good girl,” she murmurs, because Byulyi is listening _so_ well and deserves to know it. She reaches up to cup her jaw, thumbing slowly over the hardness of the ball through her cheek. “You’re so good for me.” 

Her submissive’s breath hitches at that, shoulders shivering slightly as she draws in a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes are still aware but slightly glazed over, the way they get when she’s slowly sinking into subspace, but not quite there yet. It’s been almost an hour of teasing, and Yongsun initially intended on finishing with the flogger to put her all the way down, but the way things are going, it seems like Byulyi can get where Yongsun wants her to be without it. 

She marvels at the fact—just half a year ago it was almost impossible to get Byulyi down at all, given the way she would snap into panic mode right as she started to feel herself sinking, unable to shake off the fear and anxiety from her experiences with her previous Domme. Thinking about it still makes Yongsun angry; Dominants who are careless with the power they wield, who abuse the freely-given trust of their submissives, are the absolute worst sort of people. 

She senses herself starting to get upset, and quickly puts a stopper on the rising negativity. 

Tonight is all about Byulyi, and making her feel good. 

The first few months of adjustment were rough, and often saw Yongsun plagued by frustration and feelings of inadequacy, but with endless patience, determination, and constant gentle encouragement, she managed to coax Byulyi to the point where she could reach subspace with punishment or pain play. And now, it seems that they’re progressed enough that Byulyi can enter subspace without being disciplined at all. 

The fact that this means she feels safe enough to do so doesn’t escape Yongsun.

Right now, Byulyi is still obediently sucking on the kegel ball, eyeline lowered. Her body is upright but relaxed where she’s kneeling on the bed completely naked, straddling Yongsun’s thighs with her palms resting neatly on her own. She looks so sweet like this, and Yongsun is overcome by a sudden wave of affection. 

Sometimes she still can’t believe that she got this lucky.

“That’s enough for now,” she says softly. She holds her palm out, and Byulyi obediently lowers her head and pops the ball out of her mouth and into Yongsun’s hand. The ball is warm and shiny with spit. It’s the heaviest of the set of three that she bought online, and they’ve only used this particular one once before. 

“I’m going to put this in you now, okay?”

Byulyi nods, still not making eye contact. Becoming nonverbal is another sign that she’s slipping fast.

“Colour?” Yongsun asks, just to hold it off a little, because the aftermath can sometimes be rough if Byulyi falls too quickly. 

Byulyi blinks a few times. “Green,” she eventually says in a small, distant voice.

“Good girl,” Yongsun croons, “you can hold me now.” 

Immediately, Byulyi wraps her around Yongsun’s shoulders and nuzzles into her neck with a pleased sigh, as if trying to press as much of their bare skin together as she can. Given how tactile she is, it must have been torture to hold off for so long, and the knowledge makes Yongsun prouder than ever of her sub. She lets her free hand rub possessively over Byulyi’s hipbone. 

“Push up on your knees, lift your hips a little, so I have space—yes, that’s right.” And then she’s easing her hand between Byulyi’s legs, positioning the ball at her entrance, and pushing in.

She stretched Byulyi out with her fingers earlier, so the ball slips in as easy as anything, the smooth glide aided by the slick that’s been leaking from Byulyi liberally ever since Yongsun first ordered her to take her clothes off. 

Still, Byulyi lets out a soft moan as she’s penetrated, her entire body tensing briefly before relaxing again. Yongsun pushes the ball further in, and feels Byulyi’s walls squeeze tightly around the tips of her fingers, close and hot, holding the ball in without needing further instruction. 

They’ve done this many times before, after all. 

“Hold it in. If it falls out, I’ll have to punish you,” she warns, before slipping her fingers out to massage lazily over Byulyi’s drenched lips, getting her fingers nice and wet. Byulyi moans again, grinding eagerly down into the pressure, but still manages to keep the ball inside her, despite its weight. 

For a while Yongsun simply keeps at that, rhythmically sliding her fingers back and forth over her lips, maintaining a firm pressure, while her other hand strokes errant paths all over Byulyi’s thighs, ass and back, steady and possessive, marking every inch of the submissive as her own. Byulyi keeps making these soft, low noises into her shoulder, slowly rocking down into her hand, her breaths slowly becoming heavier as she grows more and more aroused. 

Yongsun lets her fingers travel up further, to swipe wetly over her clit. The effect is instantaneous—Byulyi lets out a cry, her whole body jerking into the touch, and a moment later a small spasm runs through her hips as she tenses and lifts up slightly, squeezing her thighs inwards, probably in an effort to hold the ball in. 

Yongsun draws another slow circle over her clit, followed by another, using more pressure this time, and Byulyi jerks again, back arching sharply as she lets out a shaky exhale. This time the shiver runs through her entire body; Yongsun feels Byulyi’s grip on her shoulders tighten. It doesn’t take much to figure out what’s going on; it must be getting increasingly difficult for Byulyi to keep her pelvic floor muscles tensed, as her arousal amps up. 

“Remember what I said,” she murmurs into her ear, and resumes stroking. 

Byulyi trembles, and quivers, and soon her heavy pants segue into loud, almost unbroken whimpers as she gets more and more worked up, hips twitching arrhythmically as she’s torn between lifting up to keep the ball in and grinding down to chase her release. 

At some point, when Byulyi’s clit feels swollen and almost hard to the touch, and when her cries begin to stutter from the intensity, Yongsun removes her hand. Byulyi whines loudly but stays put, her whole body trembling with effort.

“Look at me.”

Byulyi pulls back slowly. Her eyes are closed, her jaw tensed up in concentration. She’s breathing heavily, breasts heaving.

“Look at me,” Yongsun repeats, putting a stronger command in her tone. 

Slowly, Byulyi opens her eyes, and oh—it’s obvious that she’s flying, floating, her gaze unfocused and far, far away. 

It’s incredibly arousing, and humbling, to watch her sub slowly come apart under her hands, to know that this is entirely her doing, to realise once again how wholeheartedly Byulyi _trusts_ her. 

It is the highest honour, as a Dominant, to gain a sub’s trust. No one else gets to see this Byulyi, meek and deferent and pliant, apart from Yongsun. 

The queer, tender ache in her chest feels almost at odds with the burning heat between her legs. 

Yongsun presses her fingertips to Byulyi’s entrance, and _fuck_ , she’s practically dripping now. Her own cunt has been leaking steadily for the past hour, and another exhilarating jolt of lust shoots to her groin with the realisation of how turned on her sub is. 

“I love you so much, Byul,” she whispers, and thrusts three fingers up Byulyi’s entrance and curls them forward. 

Byulyi _screams,_ her entire face screwing up, hole clenching so tight that for a heady second Yongsun thinks she’s coming. But she isn’t, and a few seconds later the vice-like grip around her hand relaxes, and then Byulyi is thrusting her hips down erratically with cut-off, desperate cries, as if trying to force the fingers inside her deeper. 

“Shh, shh,” Yongsun soothes immediately, stroking Byulyi’s cheek gently, while keeping the fingers buried in her cunt still. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

Already Byulyi is gentling, blinking owlishly, all her attention now fixed onto Yongsun, her brief frenzy easing into little tremors. 

“That’s it, baby. You’ll be good for me, won’t you? Keep looking at me, that’s it, sweet girl.”

Yongsun starts thrusting her fingers again, more gently this time, keeping a regular rhythm (in, out, in, out, in, crook the fingers, out, repeat) before slowly picking up speed, her gaze trained on Byulyi’s face the entire time while her free hand reaches up to massage her breasts and pinch at her nipples. 

“You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.” 

Byulyi is now so wet that Yongsun’s fingers make an obscene squelching sound with every thrust, and she feels her juices dripping down her hand and to her wrist. The tight velvety clench around her fingers is dangerously hot, as is the way her fingertips bump against the kegel ball still embedded deep in Byulyi’s moist passage. 

Soon, Byulyi’s breaths pick up speed again, and she’s moaning anew, grinding down to meet Yongsun’s thrusts. Her mouth is hanging open, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat decorating her forehead, and still her attention never wavers, eyes fixed on Yongsun, wide and almost childlike in their trustingness. 

She’s so beautiful like this, lost to sensation and drifting somewhere far within subspace, narrow hips pumping up and down, nipples hard and peaked from Yongsun’s ministrations, every inch of soft pale skin sheened in sweat, so close to orgasm. 

Yongsun stops thrusting then, and strokes forward to massage the spongy, slightly engorged spot on the front of her vaginal wall. Byulyi responds instantly, letting out a long, guttural whine as her hips buck forward into the pressure. 

Yongsun works her fingers more insistently, kneading into the spot that makes her submissive whimper and whine and start to lose control of finer motion.

“You’re so beautiful, Byulyi,” she murmurs, and can’t help diving forward to shove their lips together in a greedy kiss. Byulyi reciprocates with surprising fervour, and god, but the sensation is beyond amazing: Yongsun feels Byulyi’s wet, warm heat _everywhere_ , on her lips and plastered along her front and gripping like a vice around her hand. 

Soon Byulyi’s low whines start to increase in pitch and frequency, until she’s releasing high, uncontrollable _uh, uh, uh_ noises with every rapid exhale. Yongsun begins to feel small tremors around her fingers, and senses the muscles in Byulyi’s thighs and stomach go stiff, a clear sign that she’s almost about to come. When it seems like she’s on the brink, she presses her thumb hard over Byulyi’s clit at the same time her fingers stroke insistently over that most sensitive spot inside her—

Byulyi tips over the edge with her head thrown back in a cut-off scream, hips convulsing as her entire back arches and her insides clamp down forcefully around the double penetration, inner walls rippling in vigorous waves and pushing out a fresh gush of slick as Yongsun continues to rub her within and without.

She slows her movements in deference to sensitivity as Byulyi’s orgasm slowly tapers down, waiting till her cunt has stopped pulsing before dipping in deeper to reach the ball still inside her and scoop it out easily. 

Byulyi barely even notices, coming down from the orgasm confused and overwhelmed, tears springing from her eyes as she starts to shake again, and Yongsun is quick to draw her close, efficiently rearranging them so that they’re lying down on their sides, cuddled close with legs all tangled up and heated skin pressed together, the stickiness and messiness be damned. The insides of her thighs are damp with her own arousal, cunt hot and aching for release, but she ignores it. 

She runs calming fingers through her submissive’s hair, strokes up and down her back, peppers light kisses on her forehead, murmurs things like _you did so well for me,_ and _I’m so proud of you, baby,_ and _you make me so happy._ She lets Byulyi cry into her chest, tiny hitching sobs. 

Byulyi tends to crash hard after her release, and it’s very important for Yongsun to make sure she feels warm and loved and protected immediately after so that she doesn’t sink too deeply into sub-drop that can potentially last for days. 

Today, it takes almost half an hour before Byulyi becomes more lucid. She disengages from the embrace slightly, looking up with tousled hair and red-rimmed eyes. “Yong?” she mumbles. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you come too? If not, I can help—”

“Shush, I can take care of myself,” she interrupts fondly. It’s so wonderfully (though sometimes exasperatingly) and typically Byulyi, that concern for Yongsun is the first thing on her mind literally right after emerging from subspace. She adds, gently but firmly, “Don’t worry about me now.” 

Byulyi is sufficiently out of it that she just nods sleepily, and absently tries to snuggle up closer even though they’re practically already chest to stomach. Then she sniffles, eyebrows knitting together. “Did I…?” 

“Mm-hmm.” She smooths a few errant strands of Byulyi’s hair back from her face. She knows what Byulyi is asking, and feels immensely proud that she gets to tell her. “You went under, without me having to discipline you.” 

“Oh.”

Yongsun relishes the way wonder, and then happy relief, bloom on Byulyi’s face. No matter how many times Yongsun has assured her that it doesn’t make her a “bad” submissive to not be able to enter subspace purely psychologically, and that she’s always content with her anyway, she knows Byulyi never quite takes the words to heart and often beats herself up over not being “good enough”. It’s yet another stupid traditionalist belief Yongsun wishes she could burn to the ground. 

She considered ordering Byulyi not to worry about it before, but ultimately decided against it, rationalising that this was something she had to work through on her own. Now, it seems like she has succeeded. 

“How did it feel?”

Byulyi ponders. “Safe. And...warm,” she says slowly. “It was so easy. I don’t even really remember dropping. I don’t think I fought it at all.” Her answer is tinged with awe. Then her face clouds over. “I haven’t—it’s been so long. Since I’ve _had_ this.”

Yongsun’s heart twinges. Byulyi deserves the world, but her first Domme didn’t give it to her, and sometimes the sheer unfairness of it is hard to bear. 

But Byulyi has Yongsun now. That has to be enough.

“It’s yours to keep,” she says, almost fiercely, staring hard into her submissive’s eyes, hoping that everything she cannot find words for will somehow be conveyed through her gaze. “You deserve this, and so much more.”

Byulyi wriggles up so that their faces are level, shifting as close as she can while still making eye contact. “I’m so lucky,” she says, finding Yongsun’s hand so she can thread their fingers together. “I’m so lucky to have you. I love you very, very much, Yong,” she whispers solemnly. 

Yongsun feels like her heart is full to bursting. “I love you too, Byulyi,” she replies, and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors, as I didn’t have much time to proofread this. 
> 
> Also, I have tentative plans to make this into a series (hence the bit of backstory), so stay tuned for more~!


End file.
